


楚琮终

by gdsukbba



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdsukbba/pseuds/gdsukbba





	楚琮终

昨晚的爆肝，终于完成了  
楚琮的最后一章，作者淋漓尽致的把车开了个爽  
大概短时间内不会再有写肉的欲望了  
本章涉及：女装，捆绑，窒息，肛…虐，木马，拳交。慎入！！！  
结局有些头重脚轻，之后还是要再改的  
部分灵感来源于活恶  
姿势是参照fsn里吾王穿着礼服被俘时的模样  
还有牙医用的双头探针的牙镜用法是作者瞎想的  
祝各位食用愉快

楚琮认命接过衣服，熟练地穿上了。男人穿着大红色的深V领露背连衣裙，踩上红色高跟鞋。这个男人不需要戴假发也不用化妆，他就娉娉袅袅地站在那里，香肩半裸，两条穿着黑丝的腿又长又直，用他倔强淫荡的目光轻轻瞄你一眼，便能激起你最旺盛的兽欲。木村很满意，揽着楚琮的腰，带他来到客厅中央。

客厅天花板中央悬挂着欧式复古水晶吊灯，由好几层水晶灯叶堆叠而成。吊灯上垂下两根事先锁好的铁链，一根短点末端带着手铐，一根长点上有个颈圈。楚琮没明白这背后暗藏的玄机，愣在原地，见他为难，木村便走在楚琮背后，一手捉住楚琮的双手，一手环着楚琮的腰，把他压向前去，楚琮像是给人鞠躬一样，腰和直立的双腿折成90度。这时两条铁链的长度精妙之处显现出来：楚琮的手被手铐锁住拉高吊在水晶灯上，脖子套上红色颈圈，也被铁链不松不紧地悬着。木村又拿一铁链将楚琮脖颈上的环和阴茎锁上的环连接，这样楚琮的头就被牢牢固定住了。

“亲爱的，我没有测试吊灯的安全性，动作太大的话说不定会砸下来哦。”木村吻了吻楚琮的臀，把他的腰又往下按了按，于是被摆成90度的楚琮腰部下陷，脊背凹出了一个暧昧的弧度，再加上踩着高跟鞋，显得丰满的屁股更加挺翘。木村撩起楚琮红色连衣裙长长的裙摆，露出黑色丝袜，黑丝别出心裁的在菊穴和分身处被剪了两个小洞，方便客人玩弄。楚琮里面没有穿内裤，黑色布料下透着若隐若现的幽深股沟，股沟的开口是一汪嫣红的小穴，往外泛着清亮的“泉水”，洇湿了黑丝。“这个游戏的关键是腿要用力，无论你被操得多么软，腿也得撑住，不然说不定这吊灯就被你拽下去了呢。”，“今天的调教任务是拳交，不过加上你今天失礼的惩罚，你还要用自己的淫液把这酒杯装满。”木村放了一个高脚杯在楚琮菊穴的正下方，愉快的说。

总统对木村这个新玩法特别满意，他觉得穿着女装，踩着高跟鞋，撅着屁股被吊在灯下的楚琮特别美，尤其是吊灯还在他身上投下斑驳的光影。于是总统让星图最厉害的摄影师提着摄像器材进来，用摄像头记录这一次绝美盛宴。为了助兴，他还让人播放了在政界炒的很热门的楚琮各式各样的录像。要知道楚琮的色情录像，可是这个圈子极具诚意的礼物了。他挑了一盘楚琮第一次骑木马的录像带，用正对着楚琮的电视机放了出来。

录像带里的楚琮当时过18岁生日，A国高层很多官员受邀参加了楚琮的成人礼，总统更是提前好几天为楚琮量身定制了一匹“马”出来。那时的楚琮还是少年模样，棱角不像十年后那般锋利，巴掌大的瓜子脸透着明艳秾丽的女气，不过脾气倒是爆的很，刚进入圈子的两年，还没被调教乖顺，和谁都一副不认命的架势，开始大家只做情趣，把他当只小野猫，看他伶牙利爪很是新奇。可是时间一久，小野猫还不听话，那群衣冠禽兽也懒得继续惯下去，便使了狠手段拔掉他锋利的爪牙。

那天的成人礼就是这个目的，楚琮被锁上红色的颈圈赤身裸体带上一个表演台，底下坐着戴着面具的客人，台上是总统送给他的“生日礼物”—一只纯黑色惟妙惟肖的木马，像是公园小孩子都玩过的弹簧小座椅，坐上去轻轻一动就可以前后左右四处摇摆。然而马背上那不容忽视的擎天巨物却时时刻刻提醒着楚琮这不是天真无邪的公园，而是充满见不得光罪恶的修罗地狱。马背上的东西比正常男性阴茎要粗的多，这对楚琮每次吃男人肉棒都略显吃力的小穴来说无疑是巨大的挑战。总统命人把这孩子抱到马背上，楚琮的手被迫环住木马的脖子，两条纤细的腿也被戴上了镣铐，沉重的锁链给他身上施以向下的力，使得他的下体被迫紧贴马背，下人抬高楚琮的臀，把他的小穴对准黝黑的巨物，在摄像头前，在暧昧的暖色灯光下，在看客的调笑声中，缓缓将他屁股往下按去……

“啊！啊啊啊啊啊……啊”画面里的楚琮发出变声期男生拥有的沙哑尖叫。画面外的楚琮也因为又一次的前列腺高潮情难自抑地叫出了声。显然，经过十余年的调教，楚琮的叫床声音好听的不行，他的声音偏冷，有着冰块的质感，偏偏叫声还因为快感转了好几个调，像黄鹂鸟似的，婉转千回，比那时只会喊叫发泄痛感的少年进步了不知多少。楚琮因为高潮，大腿嫩肉颤抖着，吊灯也跟着抖动，发出清脆的水晶碰撞的声音，让人甚是享受。

木村拿了一个直径比当时木马粗多了的网球，对着楚琮比划着。“网球大概和女人的拳头差不多大，用来做拳交的初步练习真是再合适不过！”他试图把网球往后穴里捅，但是因为网球直径实在太大的缘故几次三番都滑了出去。木村无奈，只得用手先抠挖楚琮的肛口，里面淤积的肠液顺着手指又流下不少，最终滴落在了楚琮身下的高脚酒杯中。楚琮的肛口经历了几个小时的虐待，先是双龙又是极粗的按摩棒，此时已经彻底软了，真的像是破布袋子一般，也只有把它撑的很开才能感受到些许微弱的弹力，不过幸亏甬道依旧紧致，才引得人有继续戏谑的兴致。医生此时配合着木村，拿着两个牙医用的双头探针将洞口向两侧分开，直到洞口可以紧紧含住网球而不会再把它挤出去。医生可以通过双头探针的牙镜看到楚琮的肠壁充斥着密集的血丝，再往深处探去还能隐隐约约看到一圈圈皱襞蠕动瑟缩着。

“呜……啊啊……先生我好疼。”网球的尺寸还是太为难楚琮，楚琮疼得浑身冷汗淋漓，粗糙的网球表面促进楚琮小穴分泌更多的肠液，一部分肠液浸湿了楚琮的黑丝，滴落在了地板上，还有些小部分，顺利流到酒杯中，肠液已经可以覆住一个杯底了。木村先生把被半含在肛口的网球往深处推，一只网球就这样被楚琮贪吃的小嘴吞入腹中。网球进入甬道，被木村继续往深推去，粗糙的球面碾压着楚琮敏感的肠壁，开疆扩土，楚琮蹙眉忍受着非人的疼痛。是真的很疼，楚琮觉得自己仿佛被撕成了两半，明明小穴早已麻木，可是股间存在感极强的网球硌得楚琮骨子里生疼。而他每每受不了威尔的调戏想要抬起头，却不小心拉紧了脖颈和分身上的铁链，又惹得分身一阵剧痛。当网球终于进入楚琮身体里的最深处时，录像带里的楚琮也将木马上的按摩棒全部吞吃了进去，被狠狠钉在了木马身上。 

小楚琮瘫软在木马上，像是只被吓坏了的猫，浑身如筛糠抖动蜷缩着，秾艳的双眼再也找不见刚被牵上来时候的戾气，两行清泪滑落在脸颊，小嘴哆嗦着低声叫疼。还没等他适应，下人又捉住他的屁股，将他肉洞从按摩棒上抽离，将木马底座旋转90度，好让宾客们欣赏楚琮还没来得及合拢的菊蕊。摄像头对着楚琮后穴给了半分钟的特写，楚琮的洞口就在摄像头下羞涩地收缩着，那时的肉洞还很紧，就算刚被木马操开过也不过露出圆珠笔般粗的缝隙。不像现在……总统握住楚琮的脖子，强迫他睁开眼睛看着当时的录像。“唉！你知道你现在松成什么样子了吗，努力努力说不定下回还可以给你塞个篮球进去，这哪是什么肉洞啊，分明只是个肉袋子罢了。真怀念那个吃我肉棒都要疼得死去活来的小楚琮啊！”总统覆在楚琮脖子上的手渐渐收紧，感受着面前这具穿着女装的肉体浑身的肌肉变得僵硬，纹丝不动。楚琮张开嘴，舌头从艳丽的唇边歪出，涎液不受控制的流下，原先汇聚光点的浅棕色琉璃瞳孔开始涣散，因为窒息他做不出什么多余表情了，只留下满脸呆滞。总统看着他从一个人变成了僵硬的穿红裙的娃娃，就在被攒在手心的颈动脉快要没了声响的时候，他松了手。一口久违的空气争先恐后涌入肺中，楚琮大声呛咳起来，苍白的脸色又复显嫣红，僵硬的四肢缓过劲后，报复似的更加瘫软了，饶是楚琮知道自己被吊在灯下，双腿也控制不住的跪了下去。好在木村没有真的打算让他来测试吊灯的结实程度，便一把搂住了楚琮的腰，让他挂在自己手臂上。

此时一直在忠实拍摄的摄影师切了个远景，记录在视频里的就是一幅绝美的画面，穿着红裙雌雄莫辨的美人，趴伏在一个人的臂弯里，裙摆铺散在地面上，像是一朵又烈又艳盛开的罂粟花，美人软如春泥，蛇一般的的腰肢缠着木村的胳膊。两条被吊在头顶的手臂，还有无力垂下的头，像受难的圣子，像献祭的羔羊。经过一段窒息调教，楚琮的后穴也彻底完成了他的开拓，现在它可以吃下木村的拳头和一段小臂了。木村特别满意，楚琮的肠壁像是有吸盘一样吸着含着咬着他的手腕，这是用阴茎抽插所感受不到的奇妙触觉。手指上的触觉神经非常发达，他觉得自己的手腕好像陷入温柔乡：楚琮平日里冰冰冷冷，让人以为他从里到外都是冰块做成的，没想到这甬道竟然温暖如斯，肠壁像量血压的袖带一样箍着你，沿途还有皱襞摩擦着你，到处都是触之可及的极软的肉，比楚琮的皮肤还要软。为了表示奖励，木村稍稍退出些手臂，用手指按着楚琮的肠壁往下滑，直滑到有一处硬结，然后使劲按了下去。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……啊”那正是楚琮的G点所在位置，这一按给他的刺激实在是太大了，大量淫液从肠子里喷了出来，溅湿了木村的衬衫和西装裤。楚琮爽的张开嘴巴却叫不出声音，舌头像小母狗样歪向一边，唾液挂满下颌却不知道去舔，分身高高翘起，不管不顾的渗出精液，浑身肌肉虬结，泛出奇异的瑰色。

“啊啊……好爽”

“呜呜呜啊！我要去了…”

“不要…不要我要不行了，不要按那里，啊！”

木村一下一下的戏弄着楚琮的g点，每按一下，楚琮就会喷出大量淫液，不多久就装满了半个杯子，还有很多全都洒在木村的西装裤上，木村裤子上的褶皱里竟然积了一个又一个小水坑。四人纷纷都开始玩弄楚琮的那一点，楚琮被干得直翻眼睛，就在录像里的小楚琮坐在木马上左右摇晃被按摩棒捣的肠子快要烂了，头重脚轻快要晕过去的时候，医生给的药再也支撑不住楚琮，他两眼一翻，也同步昏死过去。

四个嫖客此时也觉得乏了，不知不觉这场淫欲盛宴已经持续了六个小时，天边渐渐亮了起来，两位外宾玩的非常尽兴，愉快的和总统达成了某些协议。楚琮被交给医生清理，第一遍清洗过后，水基本上是红色的，医生知道，楚琮这回差一点被他们玩死，一遍一遍被这么前列腺高潮下去，他因失水而休克，过于强烈的快感还可能会让他突发心肌梗死。快三十岁的身体恢复力大不如以前，楚琮全程基本上处于昏死状态，除了有一阵后穴实在被水冲刷的生疼，他微微有了些意识，望向窗外，模糊看见一轮红日喷薄而出。楚琮知道又会有一群普通的人开启新的一天了，诗人们用灿烂的语言讴歌红日，说他象征希望，象征涅槃，象征新生……都说太阳照耀下的路是坦途荡荡，可楚琮从这高楼看向远方，这是阳光照不到的地方，藏着一群批着人皮的兽，和能把人吞灭的欲望，远方，未来，又是一片令人绝望的漆黑。

去他妈的新的一天。

【完】

写在结尾：  
刚开始写车完全就是为了发泄自己，谁还没有个欲望呢？最近被各种琐事压抑的狠了，无法，只能通过这种方式爆发。作者在写文的时候获得了极大的快乐，这是之前看任何肉文也没办法得到的。但是很明显因为对自己的剧情文笔太过熟悉了，反而丧失了“惊喜感”，因此我仿佛一个失去了味觉的人，品尝不出这篇肉是否美味。只能发到网上听他人的评价，侧面考量这份大餐是否可口。所以，你们觉得还行吗？

我一直觉得肉文（同人不算）的作用就是触发和读者在某种方面的“共情”，给读者带来一定程度上的代入感，让主角代替读者参与到性事中去。这是我在一次次的质问自己是否正常中领悟到的道理：每人都有不为人知的罪恶欲念，碍于社会价值观的影响，得憋在心里，这也是人不同于兽的原因，因为他们懂得克制心中的欲望。但克制压抑只不过是扬汤止沸，饮鸩止渴，并非正确的对待方式。作者带有一点抖s倾向，看文的你们也或多或少有一些这样的爱好（不能说爱好，只能说偏好吧），应该也会有人以自己这点见不得人的小癖好为耻，跟作者一样迷茫过。但是我想告诉诸位的是，比起让自己心中的欲望腐烂在心里，发酵出荼毒社会的恶臭，正当的发泄才是真正的治本，看小黄文不可耻，分不清现实和文章才可耻；有欲望不可耻，错误的发泄才可耻；我写小黄文不可耻，不敢正视自己才可耻。

嗯……说了这么多。我没想到自己瞎jr写的东西会有人看，还有人关注我，我真的没法判断自己写的好不好，在我这儿，它在被写出来的时候就失去了和我的共鸣，已经变成一滩黄色废料，我所能做的，是凭借自己的文笔努力的润色修改。不过倒是发现了新大陆，我可以尝试去写同人文了，嗯！如果可以的话，欢迎前来探讨，关于文笔，关于做爱剧情，还有关于各种玄而又玄的称之为“看法”的东西。

短时间内不会再开车了，肾虚……  
谢谢诸位


End file.
